This is it!
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: This is a story I thought of. If you guys like it then, I'll continue!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I thought of...Tell meh what yall think!**

**And tell meh if I should continue=P**

**~Morgan**

I felt someone pull my lifeless body out of the flooded bathtub that was a mixture of blood and water. The blood being from were I cut myself on purpose. I felt a breeze blow against me, and I guessed that whoever was carrying me entered another room. And I was correct when a woman spoke, "Oh my!" said none other than Tasha Ozera, yeah Christian's aunt. "What happened to her?" asked a small voice. Liss!

"I have no clue, but what I just saw I'm guessing she drowned in the bathrub! I'm sorry but she's not breathing." that voice! The voice the doesn't belong to me anymore, the voice I love. The voice belonged to Dimitri! "I-she can't be dead! She's the only family I have left!" I heard Liss shout.

"Liss the must be really hard on you! I am truly sorry for your lost!" Tasha said, comforting Liss. Dimitri layed me onto the bed I heard his footprints walk away. "Come we must leave. We'll tell the others now." he said on the vearge of tears. "Ok, let's go." Liss said leaving with the man who left, me and the woman you took him from me!

I fluttered my eyes open, looking at the ceiling I said, "I can't be dead!" hoping out of my bed I ran to the mirror. Seeing red I eyes and pale skin. "No no no no!" I whispered to myself. "I-I can't be a S-Strigoi!" I said crying. I backed away and onto the bed. But on the way I lost my footing, I fell before I could catch myself. Hitting my head on the backboard I fell into deep blackness!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke I heard voices the same voices that found me and more. "Dimitri, what do you mean it's you fault she'd like _this_?" Alberta asked, from what I could hear I guessed they were sitting on the couch and most likely on my bed.

Dimitri sighed. "There was a note on the mirror that read; _'You left her! Now we have her thanks to you! So we thank you. -N._'" Dimitri said relying to the message on the mirror. "But what does it mean?" Liss asked in a small voice that no one could hear her, me being stupid opened my eyes to see everyone sitting in a circle around me! Talk about closterfobic.

"Guys do we even know how Strigoi got in? We asked the guards at the wards they said, that no one not even Strigoi could break down _these_ wards." Janin asked, "No we don't know how but my best guess would be through the window. When we came here the window was smashed to bits. And whoever did this really wanted her dead..." Stan said trailing off.

"How would _you_ know! _You_ hated her!" Lissa powerfully so powerfull that I was pulled into her head.

Lissa's Pov

I could not believe my bestfriend was dead, my sister! "How would _you _know! _You _hated her!" I said with so much anger that I felt something powerfull come into my head! Rose. _'Rose? Rose is that you?' _I said out to her, _'Liss! I'm not dead...yet. But Please don't tell them that I'm...' _then she was gone.

Rose's Pov

_Liss! I'm not dead...yet. But Please don't tell them that I'm...'_ then I was gone. "You're what Rose! You're what?" Liss said suddenly, I heard footsteps come to my head, lifting it up the person layed my head onto their lap. "Rose! P-please wake up...Please!" Liss whispered.

I couldn't stand to see the ones I love...to some extent meaning Adrian, upset. So I decided to do what Liss wanted me to do, I _woke _up! My eyes fluttered open once again seeing the ceiling before my eyes. Then hearing gasps I sat up, sweftly. I looked over to where I had heard the gasps, seeing Dimitri, Stan, Alberta, Janine, Adrian and Eddie all staring at me. "Jeesh stop the staring it's freakin me out!" I said loudly, pulling them out of their trance.

"Rose! Y-you're a...a Strigoi...and something else you've got markings all over your body well it's just a cresent moon but still! What happened to you?" Dimitri asked me as he came over to were I lay and helped me. "I. Don't. Need. _Your_. Sympathy!" I said picking myself off of the ground, and over to the mirror that wasn't broken.

"Oh my gosh! Do you guys know what these marks mean?" I asked, turning back to them. "No. We don't now what do they mean?" Eddie asked. I sighed. "They mean I became a fledgling!" I _almost_ screamed. "What!" they yelled all together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys in this story Rose is a Fledgling and a Strigoi combined**

**So if theres any confusion then I'm sorry=P**

**Love the reviews**

**Give me some ideas for the next chapter in the reviews I'm dying for some new ideas=D**

**Lol...any way here's the story!XoXo**

"Rose how could you be a fledgling?" Mom asked me, I looked up at her through the hair that fell blocking my view of her...and the others. "I...I don't know!" I said sitting on my bed. I started to fidget with my fingers when I felt the bed move down with pressure. "Rose what happened? Why were you in the flooded bathtub full of blood and water?" Christian asked. I sighed well here goes nothing!

"Ok well what happened was...a Strigoi broke in through the window while I was sleeping. But I woke just in time for him to bite me...a-and h-he aslo tried to..." I whispered not wanting to remember what happened earlier. "I managed to stake the Strigoi. But when you found me in the bathtub...and blood everywhere I did it..." I murmered to them. "What do you mean 'you did it'?" Dimitri asked.

"I mean I'm the one who cut myself just like Liss did when the darkness took over her...when she was depressed. And as for the bathtub I..._someone_ hurt me, bad very bad! I got tired off being pushed away that I decided to kill myself." I said getting up from where I sat, to where Liss was sitting next to Dimitri.

She flung herself at me, once she heard the story. "Oh Rose! I'm soory that I didn't know you were hurting inside." she said crying. I shushed her, keeping her calm. I looked over her shoulder and saw Dimitri staring at me, looking hurt. He knew I did it because of him!

Everyone left after a few moments later, I sat on my bed thinking about what had happened when I felt burning on my chest and stomach. Quickly I got off my shirt to see what had happened and of course there lying on my body were new tattoos shaped in a beautiful design. "Whoa!" I said aloud. "Rose...can I come in?" Dimitri.

I got up leaving my shirt off, not caring who saw my marks or not. I opened the door seeing Dimitri leaning against the wall. "What do you want!" I said betterly, walking back into my room and walking into my closet. I heard muffled footsteps coming from a distance, but when I turnt around there in front of my was Dimitri. Our chests touching, I guess he was closer than I thought! I stayed like that for a few moments seeing if he'd do anything. "Roza..." he said cupping me cheek with his hand, running the other down the small of my back!


End file.
